The pain of love
by Trey Belmondo
Summary: Claus has been hired a nanny can she show him his love is stronger then his mind control? rated t
1. Chapter 1

WARRNING THE FOLLOW STORY HAS MAJOR SPOILERS TO MOTHER 3 also I don't own the mother series.

Monday report

Name: Cm31 aka "Claus"

Race: cyborg

Back-story: discovered unconscious near Tazmily everything else is unknown

Birth date: unknown

Abilities: Psi and sword skills

Creator: King Porky

Relatives: unknown

Hometown:likely Tazmily

Cm31 training data:

Psi ability: weaker than normal

Attack strength: weaker than normal

Stamina: slower than normal

Summary: Cm31 is weaker then he has normally been. On the discover the needle test it took him 2hr 59min and 55 seconds a time slower than his record of 1 min and 12 sec.

Resolution: After scientists investigate they discover that though cyborg he still needs sleep, food, water, and care. The scientists recommend a care taker.

King Porky's reaction notes

The report was sent to King Porky at 12:39 pm

Emotions: annoyed

Resolution: feed him

Reply: attack guards then hire a nanny

Nanny first day report

3:35 Nanny blackmailed then hired

Name: Sakura Velvet Rose

Age: 23

Skills: cooking, cleaning, singing

Date of birth: June 26

Notes: refused money, refused happy box, refused handsome men, forced to kidnap mother and sister.

Came in contact with Claus at 4:00

Thoughts upon seeing Cm31:

Shocked to see child cyborg

Tried to talk to him conclusion: failed

Tried to make him sleep conclusion: failed

Monday report concluded send data to King Porky

Note: not all chapters will be formatted like this most will be in Sakura's perspective.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since I came here Claus is slowly begining to eat. I stare at his unnatural red eyes for a while they show no emotion what so ever. He glances at me but doesn't care of my appearance before him. I start to wash dishes and noticed that Claus began to cry. What an unexpected sight his eyes changed to a regular blue color. He spoke words like Hinawa, Lucas, etc. I couldn't understand him but something weird was happening. After a while guards who were watching the camera rushed into the room grabbed Claus and were gone before you knew it. I went into the bedroom (shared with Claus) and began to think what he was saying. I couldn't care less about a monster being taken away but those names where really unsettling almost like family, and at that moment I remembered the reason I was here. The pigmen had kidnapped my family. The war against them and the rebels have been going on for a few weeks now and I didn't really care I was just a babysitter taking care of kids whose parents were somehow helping in the war. I met one man with a cowboy hat I think his name started with an F or something. He gave me money saying one day he might need me. He explained he was looking for someone but left no description only cash and thumbs up. A few days later the battle grew closer to town and all I remember is waking up in a room of nothingness being offered gifts I couldn't care for then they pulled up a picture from the room next door my mother and my sister where there screaming in a cage surrounded by freaks of nature called chimera. They warned me that they would die if I didn't except. I was sent into a cargo truck with a tiny window but through that window I could see an explosion. HOW DARE THEY! My hand became a metal fist and I decided I wouldn't listen to them anymore and I decided to kill that monster before he kills anyone else. I grabbed rat poison from under the sink and poured all of it into his food. I cooked a disgusting meal so his last minutes could be terrible. As time passed I fell asleep and woke up with Claus by me. He seemed pretty nervous and whispered something. I couldn't hear and had to translate, I slowly cracked down the letters. T-H-A-N-K-Y-O-U. He thanked me? For what I obviously hate him and everyone else here yet he thanks me. I thought for a 2nd maybe there is a way to save him from his mind control I could find about it and decided to do whatever it takes he was only a child no monster or killer just a child looking for freedom. My eyes blazed with justice for the first time in my life. I slapped the food away and saw no emotion in Claus. But I couldn't give up I smacked his dinner away every day for the next week till one day it came it a annoyance to him and he ran with his food. It worked he showed emotion. I'm already one step closer to destroying his church slowly he shall reunite with his family weather it takes my life or not!

I don't know this format seems kind of bad at first but I'm glad to finally start writing fanfics again I hope you all review


End file.
